Markers of Affection
by Alecia Marianne
Summary: Lucy sudah tahu, seharusnya dia tak menyukai Sting. Ia memendam perasaannya, tetapi pada ujungnya, perasaan itu terbongkar dengan benda kenangan orang tuanya yang menjadi korban...


Markers of Affection

**Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail untuk selamanya adalah milik Hiro Mashima. Cerita ini hanya untuk hiburan semata!

**Warning :** No Flame Please, Reviews Please

**.**

**~MARKERS OF AFFECTION~**

**.**

Teeng! Teeng! Suara bel dari kantor Tata Usaha Fairy Tail High School (SMA Fairy Tail) telah berbunyi. Kemudian disusul dengan suara rekaman ibu Kepala Sekolah, "Masuk Jam Pertama" Bel seperti itu berbunyi dua kali, memperingatkan para siswa untuk segera masuk ke kelas masing-masing.

SMA Fairy Tail, terletak tepat di pusat Kota Magnolia, yang Kota Magnolia sendiri merupakan kota terpopuler di Negeri Fiore. SMP Fairy Tail adalah perguruan tinggi terbaik di Fiore, yang selalu meraih rangking pertama sebagai SMA terbaik di Fiore.

SMA Fairy Tail terdiri dari tiga jenis kelas, yaitu Kelas Akselerasi, Kelas Bilingual, dan Kelas Reguler. Sistem di SMA Fairy Tail adalah Moving Class. Maksudnya adalah, setiap kelas yang ada di SMA Fairy Tail adalah milik Guru yang mewakili satu kelas tertentu. Sehingga setiap pergantian mata pelajaran, siswa-siswi harus berjalan kesana kemari untuk menemukan kelas mereka.

Namun, tidak ada kata mengeluh dari Siswa SMA Fairy Tail, karena mereka sudah siap menanggung konsekuensi untuk masuk ke SMA Fairy Tail yang tidak ada kata Libur, Pulang Pagi ataupun Molor. Mereka sudah lolos seleksi ujian yang berat, dari sekitar 496 pendaftar, hanya 200 siswa yang bisa diterima.

Mathematics 4 Class, Pemilik ruang : Mr. Lahar, wali kelas 10 D (Reguler). Sekarang ini ditempati oleh Kelas 10 B (Bilingual)

"Lucy, kau benar-benar pandai menggambar!" Puji Levy dengan wajah berbinar-binar.

"Kau hebat Lucy, aku bahkan tidak bisa melakukannya sebaik dirimu," tutur Erza.

"Lucy-san, kau adalah calon pelukis terkenal!" tambah Wendy, "Kau sangat berbakat dalam bidang seni rupa!"

"Terimakasih…" Lucy tersenyum. Gadis itu meletakkan spidol hitam dalam genggamannya. Ia mengelus kertas gambar dengan gambar pemandangan taman kota Magnolia di malam hari.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, Erza, sudah bel masuk tuh… Kau seharusnya sudah kembali ke kelasmu!" tegur Lucy.

Erza tersenyum malu, "iya sih… Kalau begitu sampai jumpa Lucy!" Erza bergegas berlari ke kelasnya, Kelas Akselerasi, yang hanya bersebelahan dari kelas Lucy.

"Lucy-san, kau selalu bisa menggambar dengan baik," Levy mengamati hasil karya Lucy.

"Aku bersyukur memiliki keahlian ini," Lucy tersenyum.

.

.

Break Time, di Taman kecil SMA Fairy Tail…

4 Sekawan Lucy, Levy, Wendy dan Erza sedang asyik bercanda tawa sambil menyantap bekal makanan mereka.

"Hei Lucy, apakah kau pernah ikut sanggar seni?" tanya Erza iseng.

"Sanggar? Jangan bercanda, Lucy sudah memiliki bakat alami dan ia mengasahnya dengan baik. Ia tak perlu ikut sanggar apapun! Iya kan, Lu-Chan?" Levy menyangkal Erza sambil merangkul Lucy dengan manja.

"Hahaha.. Kalaupun aku akan ikut, aku tak punya banyak biaya.." Lucy tersenyum sedih, "padahal dulu orangtuaku termasuk orang yang cukup berada. Tapi, rekan perusahaannya menjatuhkan perusahaan keluargaku sehingga kami bangkrut seperti ini. Aku pun takkan bisa masuk ke sekolah ini jika bukan karena penjualan lukisan-lukisanku,"

"Lucy, kau tak harus mengatakannya!" tegur Erza, ia tak ingin Lucy terus mengingat masa lalunya yang buruk.

"Tak apa," Lucy tertawa, "aku baik-baik saja Erza,"

"Aku benci perusahaan yang menjatuhkan keluargamu," tutur Levy, "keluarga Eucliffe kan? Anak semata wayang mereka, Sting Eucliffe juga bersekolah disini,"

"Iya, dia satu kelas dengan Jellal… Kelas 12 C (Bilingual)" sahut Erza, "dia cukup pintar,"

"Wah, kalian benar-benar jadian, Erza dan Jellal," goda Wendy.

"Ufh.." Erza langsung nge-blushing.

"Tapi sungguh? Kupikir dia hanya anak manja yang akan mengandalkan uang keluarganya," ujar Levy seenaknya.

"Dia tak seperti itu, aku yakin…" Lucy tersenyum lebar, "pasti!"

"Lucy-san…" desah Wendy.

"Yosh! Ayo kita kembali ke kelas!" Lucy bangkit dan berjalan mendahului ketiga temannya.

"Lucy, merunduuk!" teriak Erza tiba-tiba.

"Hah?" Lucy tampak heran.

"Hei, AWAAASS!"

Bletak!

**.**

**~MARKERS OF AFFECTION~**

**.**

Lucy membuka matanya. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara dari orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Penglihatannya yang semula buram, kini mulai terlihat jelas. "Dimana aku?"

"Kau di UKS," sahut seorang lelaki dengan suaranya yang hangat.

"Sting.. -kun?" tanya Lucy, "kenapa kau bisa disini?"

"Hei, kau lupa ya? Tadi kau berjalan tanpa melihat-lihat. Aku sudah berteriak 'awas' tapi kau tak mendengarku," jelas Sting.

"Memang.. awas untuk apa?"

"Aku sedang bermain basket tadi. Bola basket itu terlempar ke kepalamu. Lihat tuh jidatmu memerah," Sting mengusap kepala Lucy. Wajah Lucy memerah malu.

"Eh.. Kau nge-blushing?" Sting sedikit terkejut.

"Ti, tidak.." Lucy menggeleng bohong. Jujur saja, ia sangat gugup.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan kembali ke kelasku. Kau juga kalau sudah enakan pergilah!" seru Sting.

"Iya…" Lucy tersenyum lagi. "Sting-kun… Ternyata kau memang lebih baik dibanding orangtua mu.." ucapnya perlahan.

Lucy bangkit dari ranjang sempit itu. Ia berjalan menuju ruang kelasnya sekarang. Dan benar saja, teman-temannya sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Lucy tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Sting yang sangat populer di sekolahnya. Ia selalu berharap, paling tidak pria itu mengetahui namanya, Lucy Heartfilia.

**.**

**~MARKERS OF AFFECTION~**

**.**

Jam sekolah telah usai, saatnya kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

Hari ini, Lucy pulang ke rumah sendirian. Sementara Erza dan Wendy ada kerja kelompok. Sedangkan arah rumah Levy dan Lucy berlawanan. Alhasil, ia harus berjalan pulang sendirian.

Sekolah masih tampak ramai walaupun jam sekolah sudah berakhir. Sebagian besar siswa-siswi kelas 10 mungkin sudah pulang. Sehingga kebanyakan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang disini sekarang adalah siswa-siswi kelas 11 dan 12.

Lucy berjalan keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Dan ia bisa melihat melalui pagar kawat sekolah, di lapangan basket, banyak sekali orang yang mengerumuninya.

"Ada latihan basket ya?" ujarnya bingung, "ufhh…" Lucy melindungi pandangannya dari silaunya sinar mentari yang bersinar dari arah timur, arah lapangan.

"Shoot!" teriakan Sting terdengar hingga ke telinga Lucy. Sting melompat tinggi dan memasukkan bola basket ke ranjang musuh. Wajahnya yang putih terlihat bahagia bahkan walaupun keringat mengucur di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Yeaahh!"

Teman satu tim Sting mengelu-elukannya.

"Kalau begini terus kita pasti bisa menang!" sorak Gray, "kau memang kapten yang hebat!"

"Kalau ada kau, kita tak mungkin kalah!" tambah Orga.

"Hahaha…" Sting hanya tertawa kecil.

Lucy melihat dari balik pagar kawat dengan gembira. Tangannya meremas pagar kawat itu karena begitu gembira dengan keberhasilan Sting, "dia bisa…"

"Udahan yuk! Aku capek nih," ajak Jellal sambil mengelap keringat di wajahnya. "Aku mau nganterin Erza pulang,"

"Jiahh… Kau memang begitu!" Sting menyenggol bahu Jellal dengan sengaja, menggodanya.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Minerva?" tanya Jellal.

"Biasa saja…" Sting tersenyum kecil.

"Sting-kun," seorang wanita berkulit sawo matang dengan rambutnya yang hitam kelam dan postur tubuh yang ideal mendekati Sting, "ini handukmu,"

"Oh, terima kasih," Sting mengambil handuk itu, "kau masih disini? Tidakkah sebaiknya kau pulang saja? Aku yakin orangtuamu akan khawatir,"

"Apa yang perlu mereka khawatirkan? Aku pulang terlambat untuk mendukungmu, tak ada yang perlu diragukan!" sahut Minerva.

"Baiklah kalau kau bilang begitu," Sting mengalah dan tersenyum ramah, "latihan sudah selesai, pulanglah. Aku juga akan pulang,"

Sementara Lucy yang melihatnya, hanya terdiam kaku. _Jadi ada seseorang yang begitu dekat dengan Sting. Minerva. Mereka memang pantas…_

Lucy melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan putus asa. _Sadarlah Lucy, kau ini siapa?! Sting milik Minerva, kau tak perlu berpikir macam-macam!_

"Oi, oi!" tegur Sting.

"Eh?" Lucy gugup, "sejak kapan kau disini?"

"Latihanku sudah selesai. Aku harus pulang," jawab Sting, "kau juga mau pulang kan?"

"I.. Iya.." Lucy tertunduk.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sting.

"Tidak.." Lucy mengelak.

"Kau sendiri ya? Mau kuantar pulang?" tawaran Sting membuat Lucy terkejut setengah mati. _Sting-kun.. Mengantarku pulang? Mimpi apa aku semalam?!_

"Oi, oi, jangan melamun. Kau mau tidak?" tegur Sting. Melihat Lucy nge-blushing, Sting segera berkata, "jangan berpikir macam-macam. Ini hanya sebagai tanda permintaan maafku. Tidak lebih!"

"Be.. begitu ya.. Baiklah!" Lucy tersenyum.

Sting membalas senyuman Lucy. "Akan kuantar kau pakai mobil,"

Di sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Sting banyak menanyakan perihal tentang Lucy. Mulai dari dia kelas berapa, apa hobinya, hingga mendetail dan membuat Lucy kewalahan.

"Jadi, hobimu menggambar, Lucy?" tanya Sting.

"Huh? Kau tahu namaku?"

"Tentu saja! Kau pikir aku ini siapa?!"

"Ku pikir kau tak tahu namaku," desah Lucy.

"Aku ini ya, tahu dari nama dada-mu," Sting menunjuk nama dada di seragam Lucy. Tulisannya tentu saja terbaca 'Lucy Heartfilia'

"Oh," Lucy mengangguk, "iya, hobiku menggambar. Dan dari situ aku dapat penghasilan untuk membayar SPP-ku yang cukup besar,"

"Jadi semacam kerja sambilan?"

"Boleh juga dikatakan begitu. Aku menggambar dengan spidol-spidol peninggalan orangtuaku, jadi itu semua sangat berharga,"

"Oh ya? Hmmm…"

"Kalau aku boleh bertanya, sepertinya kau dekat dengan Minerva. Kalian pacaran ya?"

"Ti-Tidak!"

"Iyakah? Menurutmu Minerva seperti apa?"

"Minerva itu sangat baik padaku. Dia sangat sopan dan cerdas,"

Lucy tersenyum pahit, "begitu…" _jadi Sting-kun memang menyukai Minerva.._

"Hei, kita sudah sampai nih! Cepatlah turun!" tegur Sting

"Iya-iya! Dasar tidak sabaran! Tapi terima kasih,"

"Jangan mengatakannya lagi. Sudah kubilang ini hanya sebagai permintaan maaf,"

**.**

**~MARKERS OF AFFECTION~**

**.**

Keesokan harinya, di kelas Physics 2, ditempati oleh kelas 10 B, sedang jam kosong.

"Lucy, kau menggambar seorang pria?" tanya Erza melihat gambaran Lucy.

"Eh, i.. iya.." Lucy merasa gugup.

"Tumben.. Siapa?"

"Err.. Err.." Lucy semakin gugup, dan nge-blushing lagi.

Erza mencermati lukisan itu. "Ini Sting Eucliffe?!"

"Sst! Jangan keras-keras!" Lucy terlihat panik.

"Lucy, kau menyukai Sting?" tanya Erza tenang, "kalau iya katakan saja. Jatuh cinta itu bukan kesalahan,"

Lucy menatap wajah tenang Erza. Erza mengerti perasaannya. Karena Erza juga seorang gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta, kepada sahabat karib Sting, Jellal Fernandes. Dan cintanya itu membuahkan keberhasilan. Mereka akhirnya jadian beberapa minggu lalu.

"Sepertinya begitu," Lucy menjawab singkat.

"Jangan menyerah ya! Teruslah berjuang!" Erza menyemangati Lucy.

"Iya Er-san.. Terima kasih," Lucy melanjutkan menggambar. Ia menggambar poni Sting.

"Aku harus kembali, guruku akan marah jika menemukanku datang lebih lama dari dia, Jaa Lucy.."

"Jaa…" balas Lucy, berdiri mengantarkan Erza sampai ke pintu. Ia melambaikan tangannya.

Bel berbunyi. Diikuti suara 'Masuk jam ketiga' . Lucy bergegas merapikan barang-barangnya dengan terburu-buru.

Lucy segera berlari ke Kelas Biology 1, mengejar teman-temannya yang sudah mendahuluinya.

Sampai di Kelas Biology 1…

"Pemakai Kelas Physics 2 selanjutnya kelas 11 A kan? Kelasnya Minerva dan Erza…" ujar Levy.

"…" Lucy tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Guru Biologi belum datang. _Untuk mengisi waktu luang, ku lanjutkan saja menggambar…_

Lucy membuka tasnya. Seketika wajahnya memucat. Segera ia keluarkan semua isi tasnya. Ia mencari sesuatu, lukisan Sting dan spidol-spidolnya tak ada!

"Lu-Chan? Apa yang kau cari?" tanya Levy.

"Spidol-spidolku… Lukisanku!" Mata Lucy berkaca-kaca, "hilang!"

"Apa?! Bagaimana bisa?!" Levy segera ikut membantu mencari.

"Lucy-san, mungkin barang-barangmu tertinggal di Kelas Physics 2," Wendy mencoba menenangkan.

"I, iya mungkin.." Lucy lega. "Kita harus segera am.." Wajahnya memucat lagi. Bahkan lebih pucat dari sebelumnya.

"Lucy-san.. Ada apa?" tanya Wendy khawatir.

"Pe-pemakai.. Kelas itu selanjutnya.. Kelasnya.. Minerva kan?" tanya Lucy gugup. Matilah aku.. Jika dia tahu aku menggambar Sting.. "Ki-kita harus segera mengambilnya!"

Tiba-tiba guru biologi datang. Lucy terpaksa menunda mengambil lukisan itu. Dengan gelisah ia mengikuti pelajaran. Lucy tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Akhirnya satu jam berlalu. Break Time telah tiba. Lucy, Levy dan Wendy bergegas menuju ke Physics 2 dan mencari barang-barangnya Lucy.

"Di.. dimana? Tadi aku menaruhnya disini.. Kenapa sekarang tidak ada?!" Lucy semakin panik.

"Lucy-san, aku tak bisa menemukannya dimanapun!" seru Wendy sambil tetap mencari.

Mereka terus mencari hingga Break Time berakhir.

"Sial.. Aku tak menemukannya.. Kalau sampai.. ketahuan olehnya.." Lucy menangis, "dan itu kenangan orangtua-ku!"

"Lu-Chan.." Levy merangkul Lucy. "Kita tidak boleh menyerah…"

**.**

**~MARKERS OF AFFECTION~**

**.**

Esok harinya, di Kelas English 5…

"Lu-chan! Aku menemukannya!" Levy berteriak senang. Ia membawa plastik hitam berisi lukisan dan spidol-spidol Lucy.

"Levy, terima kasih.." Lucy segera membuka plastik hitam itu. Ia melihat lukisannya. Ia memucat lagi. "Ini…"

Levy memeriksa gambaran Lucy. Ia ikut memucat. Hasil karya sahabatnya itu telah dicorat-coret dan sepertinya telah dibakar pada bagian ujung bawahnya. Pantas saja ia tak melihat kejanggalan itu, itu karena kerusakannya pada bagian bawah dan tertutup plastik. "Siapa yang melakukan ini?!"

"Tidak tahu.."

"Lu-chan, periksa spidolmu juga!"

Lucy mengangguk. Ia memeriksa spidolnya. Sama, pada beberapa bagian, spidol itu rusak dan menghitam, seperti habis dibakar. Ia mencoba mengecek spidol itu. Spidol itu benar-benar rusak. Tidak bisa digunakan untuk menggambar lagi.

"Te-tega sekali… Siapa yang melakukannya… Ini kenangan orangtuaku.." Lucy menangis. Levy memeluk Lucy, menghiburnya.

Erza melihat mereka. Wajahnya kecewa. "Minerva.." geramnya. Erza bergegas menemui Minerva. Ia mendapati Minerva dan Sting sedang bercanda berdua di kelas. Dengan penuh amarah, gadis itu mendekat, "MINERVA!"

Minerva dan Sting terkejut. Mereka yang semula duduk segera berdiri. "Ada apa?"

"Ada apa katamu?!" teriak Erza pada Sting.

"Hoi, Minerva! Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Lucy?!" bentak Erza sambil menarik kerah baju Minerva.

"Apa maksudmu?" Minerva balas membentak.

"Jangan berpura-pura! Kau sudah merusak kenangan Lucy!" Erza semakin marah, giginya bergemeletuk tak karuan.

"Oh, maksudmu lukisan dan marker jelek itu?" tanya Minerva tenang sambil melepaskan tangan Erza.

"Kau melakukannya!" Erza menonjok wajah Minerva. Dia memang luar biasa, sebagai juara pertama karate nasional.

Minerva merasa marah, "berani sekali kau! Jadi kau lebih membela gadis kecil itu dibanding aku? Teman sekelasmu!"

"Memang kenapa kalau aku membelanya?!"

"Dia berencana merebut Sting-ku… Aku tak bisa membiarkannya!"

"…Tapi… Cinta adalah hak setiap orang! Kau tak berhak menghalangi Lucy!"

Lucy, Levy dan Wendy yang mendengar keributan itu segera menghampiri sumber masalah. Dan mereka terkejut melihat pertengkaran Erza dan Minerva.

"Minerva.." desah Sting, "kau melakukan hal seperti itu?"

"Ayolah Sting-kun, itu hanya lukisan jelek dan spidol butut.." Minerva berkata dengan nada yang sopan. Tapi tetap saja, makna kata-katanya itu sangat menusuk.

"Minerva, markers itu sangat berharga buat Lucy! Itu benda satu-satunya, peninggalan orangtua Lucy!" Sting mencoba membela Lucy.

"Sting-kun, kau.."

"Kau sudah dengar sendiri?" Erza menatap Minerva tajam.

Lucy hanya bisa diam, menahan gejolak perasaan dalam hatinya. Ia tak tahan, lalu berlari keluar dari kelasnya.

"Lu-Lucy!" teriak Erza.

"Sting.. Sting-kun," Minerva mencoba menggenggam tangan Sting.

"Lepaskan!" Sting melepaskan tangan Minerva dengan kasar. Ia berlari mengejar Lucy, "oi! Lucy!"

"Sting-kun!" teriak Minerva.

Erza memegang pundak Minerva, "sekarang apa lagi yang mau kau lakukan? Hah?!"

Lucy sekarang sedang berdiri dan menangis di balik pohon sekolah yang besar. "Tidak.." Ia terus memikirkan kata-kata Minerva. Jelek, butut… Ia merasa semakin kesal. Tapi ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Lucy…" Sting mendekat.

"Kau mau apa?!" bentak Lucy di tengah tangisnya.

"Maafkan aku…" Sting berkata ragu, tak yakin apakah kata-kata yang barusan ia ucapkan adalah benar. Ia takut membuat Lucy semakin marah dan sedih.

"Aku yang salah," kata Lucy, "aku menyukai pria yang sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Tanpa berpikir resiko yang akan ku terima,"

"Lucy…" Sting tertegun, Lucy menyukaiku?

"Anggap saja sudah berakhir, anggap kau tak pernah mengenalku, anggap saja kita tak pernah memulai semua ini," Lucy berkata tegas seolah tanpa beban.

"Tidak!" teriak Sting, "tidak bisa seperti itu!"

Lucy terpana, "apa maksudmu?"

"Aku.. Menyukaimu.. Sejak kita bertemu di UKS, aku tak bisa jujur pada perasaanku.. Aku.."

"Tapi kupikir kau menyukai Minerva!" seru Lucy.

"Sejak kapan kau berpikir begitu? Aku tak pernah menyukainya. Walaupun dia baik padaku, itu tak bisa menjamin aku akan jatuh cinta padanya!"

"Sting…"

"Kau mengerti, kan? Kau terlalu cepat menyerah…"

Lucy menangis. Membuat Sting merasa semakin bersalah, "eh… eh.."

"Maaf, aku memang cengeng seperti ini.. Ini memang diriku.. Aku memang suka, tapi… aku takut,"

"Dasar penakut," Sting mengusap air mata Lucy, "aku menyukaimu,"

Lucy tersenyum, "dimengerti,"

Mereka berpelukan. _Hangat.. badan Sting terasa hangat.. Terima kasih, Sting.. Aku tak menyangka semuanya akan menjadi seperti ini.._

.

.

Gimana menurut kalian? Bagus enggak? Saya tunggu review-nya ya! Ide cerita ini dari kejadian di sekolah saya beberapa hari lalu, terus terinspirasi deh buat bikin FF ini!


End file.
